Seas the Day
Previous Chapter - Strangers on a Train Turnabout Early the next morning, the group from Warrior Angel followed Isa into the heart of Lowindell. After arriving in the relatively small port of Merow City the day before, the capital of Bantia proved to be much more bustling by comparison. After a quick stop for something to eat, nothing more than a breakfast burrito and a pack of crackers, they headed south towards the pear and, hopefully, their rout to the so called Island of Darkness. Rounding another corner, a line of shipping docks sprawled out before them. Each had their own crew of workers, going back and forth between the ships and the warehouses with armloads of cargo. "Each warehouse is owned by a private shipping company." Isa explained. "This'll probably be our best shot at finding a faire." "Sounds like a plan." Esca said with an excitement on her face. Reed looked around the docks. "Man i knew there'd be a lot of people here but theres a scorch of them. We'll be lucky not to get lost in the crowd." "Well what do you expect this is the capital of the country. But I'm more concerned about the sailors, are they even gonna to take us to that island? After what happened Merow City I have my doubts." Spirit informed them. "Yea yea who cares lets get this adventure started! I'm all charged up!" Hino said anxious to get to the island. "Come on when are we gonna get there?" He asks in excitement. Kana walked up behind him not saying a word but didn't look upset at all. "Where should we start?" Isa wondered aloud, looking up at the flags hanging above each warehouse door. After a moment however, she shrugged ant turned back to the others. "Sorry, commerce isn't really my thing..." "Hahaha don't worry isa we can handle this." Esca said to cheer her up. Hino and Kana huddled together and Kana whispered to his ear. "So she can get us on a train but cant find a way to get on a boat? Some guide we have." "Who knows she might be useful for something around here." He mumbled back to her. "Guys quit being rude!" Esca yelled at them for hearing their conversation. "Now, First thing we should do is find a boat. We each will take one of these warehouses to see how can give us a lift. We'll also need to know the price of how it'll cost, report back here when we're done. Lets move." Everyone began to run to a different warehouse. ---- After awhile Esca, Isa, Spirit, Hino and Kana all arrived back. "Well?" Esca asked wondering if they had any luck. "No, the guy said he won't take us there no matter much money we pay him." Spirit responded. "Mine to." Kana included. "I see. Same with ours." Esca told them, but was reminded their missing one. "Wait wheres Reed?" She asked looking around. "Hey!" Reed called to them as he ran towards them. "I found a guy who said he'll give us a ride to somewhere close to the island for 900,000 Jewels." He said excitedly. "900,000!?" everyone yelled at once for the extremely high price. "Reed thats way to much even if we combined all our jewels." Esca informed him. "But we don't have any other way to get there." Spirit mentioned. "Guess words gotten around. They're all really afraid of this place..." Isa mumbled, racking her brain for another plan. Unfortunately, this was it. Nothing else was coming to mind. "Sorry guys, I thought at least someone would consider taking us there..." "Theres no reason to apologize Isa this won't stop us we'll get to that island some how." Esca said trying to cheer her up. "Why don't we just swim there?" Hino asked. He was then hit in the head. "You idiot! How'd you make it this far without a functioning brain, you overgrown air head!" Kana yelled at him in anger which got the attention of everyone around them attention. "Well i don't see you coming up with anything better, you ugly witch!" He yelled back. The 2 butted heads with angry face growling at each other. They began fighting each other again with a dust cloud surrounding them with their arms and faces popping out. The fighting has got even more attention which grew to be a little embarrassing. "Would you two knock it off!" Esca yelled at them. Isa began to giggle at them again, but quickly ducked down as a group of people rounded the nearest corner. "Uh-oh..." She mumbled under her breath. The others turned to investigate, finding a small squad of Rune Knights standing at the far end of the dock. It didn't look like they had even noticed them, but Isa still looked nervous. "Not today." Esca turned to Isa. "Hey, is something wrong?" She asks in concern. Isa waited a moment, apparently working up the courage to explain. "Remember how I said I use to work at the council?" Most of them nodded, but Hino simply shrugged. "Well... I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. My old boss kind of holds a grudge, and those guys over there all work under her division." Esca examined them. "How do you know they work for her?" She asked. "See the stripe on their cloaks? Blue is for the information division. The same one I worked in." Isa pointing to one of the solders with their back turned to them. "They might be odd duty though, we didn't normally see field work. And even then we normally traveled with another division." She began to scratch her head, slowing looking down at the ground. "Which means..." As she thought, a pair of arms wrapped around Isa tummy from behind and someone yelled. "SURPRISE!" Isa jumped almost a foot into the air in surprise, but failed to shake from the persons grasp. Everyone else was also surprised by the persons sudden appearance. Isa spun around, and they found a woman with short blue hair and a news cap clinging to her back. It took a second for Isa to get a good look at her, but when she did she let out a huge sigh. "Quin, can you let me go please?" "Nope." She said cheerfully, sliding her head up to rest in Isa's shoulder. "We haven't seen each other in so long, I just want to hold you." "C'mon, cut it out." Isa began pushing harder, and slowly but surly the woman backed away. "What're you doing?" "Don't be like that..." Quin huffed, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms in annoyance. "You never visit, you never call, we never hear from you. They do have phones out where you live, right?" "Well, yeah... But..." Isa stuttered. Everyone stood there in confusion. "So is this person the one you were telling us about a moment ago Isa?" Esca asked. "She sure knows how to make bursting entrance." Reed said recovering from the surprise.